Kool-aid
|} Kool-aid is a highscorer/speedrunner and occasional mapper. He is known as Kool/'Kool-aid'/'Josh'/'Zen_Master' on IRC. On both playing modes he is known for his extremely high level of skill, which can be clearly appreciated by his impressive cleanliness and the use of several hard innovations in most of his runs. He is also known for his determination, and the self-proposition of goals which he usually reaches. As of 26 March 2012, 74% of his submitted highscores were 0ths, and he is ranked 3rd for Metanet Highscore 0ths with 37 0ths (out of only 50 scores submitted), and 1st on the Speedrun 0th Boards with 219 0ths (Which also includes NReality 0ths. Mapping Kool-aid joined NUMA in late December of 2008 submitting his first map on 29th January 2009. He's the founder/owner alongside Brett (co-founder) of #n-mapping; the IRC channel. He has over 80 maps, over half of which are rated and two featured. Although most of his maps have been well received, in mid 2009 he stopped mapping as much in order to focus more time on speedrunning. Speedrunning and Highscores 'Speedrunning' Having once limited his highscoring ability to speed competitions with ChrisE on NUMA, Kool later branched out into speedrunning the Metanet and NReality Legacy levels. He quickly established himself as one of the top active speedrunners, taking his first speedrun 0th on 5th May 2009 on 41-3. Many followed soon after, leading to a rapid rise through the 0th table. On 22 August 2009, Kool took 0th on 00-0. This could be considered a breakthrough since after this, Kool started taking loads of 0ths, even more if possible, eventually reaching 100 0ths in a couple months (Novemeber 2009), and therefore acomplishing his aim of reaching 100 0ths by the end of 2009. By February 2010, Kool had reached 1st in the 0th table, behind only kryX-orange. In late 2010, Kool was the runner up in the speedrun section of season four of Blur. Ultimately his goal now is to surpass kryX's achievement of obtaining 400+ sr 0ths with 500+ sr 0ths before he quits. Kool is also the only known person to pull off a perfect chimney non-fbf, which he did on this map via Nreality (although he missed one "jump nothing jump" frame sequence). He was mostly inactive for the entire 2011 year. By the beginning of 2012 he became the 3rd player to ever reach 200 speedrun 0ths. He has also been, since middle 2010, the player with the most 0ths on Metanet levels, due to the reason that most of his 0ths are from these. As of 12 July 2012, of his 215 0ths, 169 of these are from Metanet Levels. These levels are usually harder than NReality levels and therefore shown a higher deal of skill. 'Highscoring' Kool-aid has also branched out into highscoring the original Metanet levels. On highscores mode, Kool just focuses on taking 0ths, usually including hard innovations and impressive cleanliness. This explains how, as of 26 March 2013, 37 out of his 50 top-20s are 0ths, and his average rank is almost 0th (Average Points of 19.52 out of a maximum of 20). He also proposed that he'd go on a mission to go through the entire game; taking most 0ths, which explains how he currently owns 8''' of the first '''11 levels in the game. He used to own the motherlode (00-0) as well until it was taken. He is currently ranked 3rd on the 0ths table. External links Kool-aid on NUMA Category:Highscorers Category:Player Category:Notable Mapmakers Category:Speedrunner Category:Speedrunners